Masters of Chaos Part One: Tome of Darkness
by Sonic Remix
Summary: CANCELLED Set after JulieSu Shadow's Hope and Promise, and Netraptor's Diamonda Mask, Cream and her chao friends must travel to another dimention to stop a dark goddess from sinister plans!
1. Prologue: A Translator's Dilimma

Masters of Chaos-Part One of Three
    written by Shayne Thames
    Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters © and SEGA
    Julie-Su Shadow and related characters © Shayne Thames
    Draco Strife © Anthony Hansen
    Slasher and related characters © K.M. Hollar, used with permission.
    Author's Note: This trilogy series was made as a sequal to NetRaptor's "Heart of a Chao", and takes place
    after NetRaptor's "Diamonda Mask", and Julie-Su Shadow's "Hope and Promise". I suggest reading both
    series before attempting to read this series. If you have...Enjoy!
    **Prolouge: A Translator's Dilimma**
    _If you are reading this document, I only suppose its because I have been working enough on this _
    _project to actually publish it on the network. I think I ought to introduce myself. My name is Julie-Su Shadow._
    _ I'm a writer, translator, documenter, and archeologist on board the Defiant. We're a mercinary ship traveling _
    _around the Mobian System, but primarily around Mobius itself. It's the year 4235, and around this time, _
    _half-of Mobius herself is shrouded in mystery and darkness, while there are those who survive on the surface. _
    _After the proto-nuclear war of 3911, most of the planet was either abandoned, or those who chose to stay _
    _inhabited the very bowels of the planet. Either way, I still have yet to uncover the mystery of why our race _
    _still flourishes. Or why the planet is healing. Such an attack should have torn the planet apart and left us _
    _starving. _
    _Perhaps that's why the captian keeps me around. Because being a mercinary may be only a cover _
    _story for whatever it is that he is really searching for. The captian....such a strange guy. For someone who _
    _looks to be in his early 20s, he may act like a teenager, and he's never serious in the face of danger. However, _
    _through the attitude, he is strangely wise...street-wise, book-smart, and wise-man. That's what makes him so _
    _strange to me. He is also kind and caring, although he tries to act tough._
    _There's also his child which he keeps with him. One that may seem like a newborn infant, but after _
    _knowing him for about a year, I question his age, for he never seemed to grow bigger...and he's also smart, _
    _as infinitly smart as his child-like innocence to all things._
    _Such a strange crew I work with._
    _Like the captian's brother, who roams alone on the surface. I heard he is a legendary hero on the surface._
    _ Perhaps a story I can look into someday._
    _Perhaps it is I who finds a taste in strangeness._
    _Like the fox that I work with._
    _This fox was a flat-out shoot-em up mercinary, that's only a gentleman in my presence. His name was _
    _Draco Strife, and he's known Captian Takeshi much longer than I have. I remember when I was asked to come _
    _on board....it was the captian's idea, after he tested me by translating a piece of a very old tablet written in the_
    _ old royal hedgehog language. He was amazed, saying that no one else reconized the language. So that's how _
    _I got my job on this strange ship of strange Mobians. But it pays well, so I can't complain._
    _But perhaps this is one translating job that I'm not being payed ENOUGH for. Or rather, anything for _
    _that matter. A few days ago, the captain had returned from another expedition and handed me some data disks, _
    _requesting that I translate and publish these documents. But he warned me that he's NOT gonna pay me for _
    _this job, so I have to do this on my own, IF I felt like doing it._
    _So I had sat down, thinking about the project for a few days. The documents were long, so it MUST _
    _have told a story...like an ancient scripture. The idea of learning more on the past thrilled me, so I have finally _
    _decided to translate these douments. I hope you find these documents as exciting as I hope to find them._
    _**-Julie-Su Shadow, Archeologist of the Defiant**_
    


	2. One: The Servants of Darkness Strikes

**Chapter One: The Servants of Darkness Strike**
    In the year 3239, Mobius's capital city, Mobotropolis, prospered with freedom and happiness. It had
    been four years since the Miracle of Hope and Promise that ended the Robotropolis War. The crown of the
    king was passed on to the one next in line for it. Those who supported the Hedgehog Dynasty cheered for
    their new ruler, but those who knew the young king the closet were taken by suprise at the king's wise and
    caring rule, and his willingness to accept the responibility. His sibings, made Council Kings and Queen
    themselves, once said that they didn't expect their brother to accept the crown so easily. The king was, in
    fact, one more apt to the life of adventure than the palace life. But a wise ruler he was, and everyone loved
    him.
    But Darkness never rest.
    The following transcripts that follow this introduction were provided by eyewitnesses, recording
    equipment, and other fine needs for documenting such actions. We will not reveal who gave such accounts,
    or how they did this, but we do hope that the history of such actions are recorded, to reveal solutions and
    prevent accidents. For history has a tendancy to repeat itself.
    ---Juliyanna Athemyst, High Science Officer to His Magesty's Royal Science Team
    In a dark corner of Mobotropolis, a squirrel with long reddish-blond hair wandered down an alleyway.
    She wore a black catsuit. Her name was Shaetore Valcena, a devoted follower of Darkness. She lost touch with
    her mistress four years ago after the gods Hope and Promise warded off Darkness from the mortal realm. But
    Shaetore had been planning on a way to bring this dark goddess back.
    In the alleyway, Shaetore entered a building that had been redesigned into an underground chapel,
    made in honor of the Goddess of Darkness.
    Shaetore approached the alter and fell to her knees, beginning to pray. "My lady, all preperations
    have been set. Soon, you will reunite with your mortal body, and the first step to taking back Mobius will be
    underway."
    A loud, echo-ey detached voice boomed in the chapel. "Excellent, my servant. Carry out. The night
    of the united moon approaches, and it must be carried out by this time."
    Shaetore nodded. "Yes, my lady."
    -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    In the Palace of Hope, the very center of Mobotropolis, King Sonic, a handsome blue hedgehog who
    was quick on his feet and quicker in wit, raised his glass, in toast to his new Science Team. The Science Team,
    which consisted of Juliyanna Athemyst, the High Science Officer; Tails Prower, Mechanics Expert; and Sir
    Charles Hedgehog, Senior Member of the Team; were sitting on either side of the King. In one arm of the
    King, the one that wasn't raising a glass, was his newborn son, Sonie. Also there was the king's brothers,
    Manic and Shadow; his sister Sonia; mother Aleena and father Jules; Jules's royal protectors and close friends
    Mighty, Charmy, Vector and Espio; not to mention the King's personal bodyguard, Captian Knuckles; the
    King's secret service team, Geoffory St. John, Hershey Cat, Bunnie Rabbit, Antoine D'Coolette, Heavy and Bomb;
    and from Station Square, Ambassador Amy Rose and her cousins Daniel Ranay, Sierra Ranay and Big the Cat.
    Amy's other cousin, Aushatara Ranay, was also there.
    Everyone raised their glasses in celebration of this brand new team and cheered. Sonic looked around
    and tried his best to look happy. But many, many people knew that the king was not completely happy, as he had
    just recently lost his wife, Kalita, in a terrible Earthquiake that shook up the city a few months ago. His son was
    born just HOURS before the quake and Sonic did his best to protect what he always considered his greatest
    treasure. He and Sonie were inseperable, and everyone knew that Sonic will fight to keep his son safe.
    But Sonic wasn't the only one feeling lonely. Shadow's wife, Shalita, had been out on a journey and had
    yet to return home. Shadow always said that Shalita was what kept him going in this great big world. He
    treasured her as much as he did with Maria, his best friend.
    "Having a good time, Miss Juliyanna?" Sonic asked later when the guests began to converse with each
    other.
    "Yes sir. We're very honored by this party," the pink hedgehog said, grinning a bit. Her wild bangs and
    quills made look like the unpredictable type.
    "Cool party, Sonic!" 13-year old Tails said, approaching the two. The little two tailed fox had certainly
    changed and now sported the classic working teen look with a green vest and a backwards green hat.
    "I concur, Miles," Sir Charles said. "My nephew's done so much for us, and not just the party either!"
    "What can I say, Uncle Chuck? Only the best for my family and friends," Sonic smiled. He looked at the
    newborn in his arms and smiled softly, rocking him gently. "And of course, only the best for my son..."
    Little Sonie yawned and cooed, followed by the generic 'Awwww' moment. Everyone adored the baby,
    but Sonic manage to keep attention focused on the party instead of the baby.
    Manic, the green hedgehog, ran over to Sonic. "Hey bro, would you like me to hold Sonie for a while?
    Your arms must be tired!"
    Sonic looked upon his brother with suspiction. Manic was always up to something, and even though
    Manic was absolutely fond of Sonie (keeps saying Sonie reminded Manic of his first child-care experience, which
    he constantly used as an excuse to hold Sonie for a while), Sonic knew that Manic wasn't just offering to carry
    Sonie for a while without a reason. "What are you up to THIS time?"
    Manic gave that fake look of shock and deceit and layed his hand on Sonic's shoulder, while the other
    one clutched at his chest. "Brother...dear brother. Dear sweet brother...what makes you think I'm up to anything?
    Cannot I hold my own nephew without a particular reason. He reminds me SO much of...fake sniffle..Hip..."
    Sonic did his best to look away from his overdramatic brother. "Because you're a scoundral and a thief?"
    Manic turned off the performance and snapped up straight. "okay okay! I admit! I need Sonie to...
    you know...impress Sierra over there..."
    He pointed to the indigo blue hedgecat chatting with Big and sighed. "Chicks dig that loving caring dude,
    ya know?"
    Sonic sighed. "Fine. I trust you with the baby, but I suggest being yourself towards Sierra, clear?"
    "Crystal," Manic said cooly and held little Sonie, while heading towards Sierra.
    Moments later, the power in the room shut off, flooding the room in darkness. Voices murmured, and moments
    later, a scream. Sonic reconized the scream belonging to Aushatara. Little Sonie had started crying in Manic's arms.
    Sonic weaved towards the door and tried the switch. It came on and Aushatara was gone.
    "Hey, where's Aush?" Sonic asked, looking around.
    Voices murmured, clueless. Sonic wandered to Manic and picked up Sonie, to calm him down. Sonie
    immeditely quietened down, feeling safe and secure in his father's arms.
    "Sonic!" Knuckles called from the door. He was kneeled on the floor, looking at something. "Look here."
    Sonic joined Knuckles at the doorway and looked at the object. It was a pendant. "What do you suppose it is?"
    Knuckles asked.
    Sonic picked it up. "Its a Dark Goddess pendant. One of my fears have come to pass. Darkness is trying
    to rejoin with her body, Aushatara. Good work, Captian."
    Sonic stood up. "Knux, I need you and the Secret Service to follow me. We have to stop these people
    before its too late."
    "Pardon me,sah!" Bunnie Rabbit spoke up, stepping foward. "We may have extra help on tha way. Mah lil
    cousin's been chasing these Dark cult creeps all ovah Mobius, especially tha priestess Shaetore Valcena."
    "Understood, Agent Rabbit. Alright, let's move out!"
    


	3. Two: The Dark Goddess Returns

**Chapter Two: The Goddess of Darkness Returns**
    Aushatara, the black hedgehog, sat in the middle of the underground chapel, tied to a chair with a
    gag in her mouth. She looked very frightened as Shaetore approached her with a book in hand, wearing
    black robes.
    Up above, a figure watched the cerimony from the rafters, thinking up a plan. A chao landed beside
    the person, a rabbit.
    "Cheese," the rabbit whispered to the chao. "Get the others, Miss Valcena's gonna do somethin'
    bad!"
    The chao nodded and fluttered off, leaving the rabbit to calulate what she was gonna do next.
    Shaetore circled around Aushatara, chanting, a and a coldness filled the room. Aushatara froze and
    Shaetore closed her eyes, having felt the presence of her mistress. Her eyes burst open moments and
    smirked. "Ah little Cream," she called out, loud enough to know that the rabbit was the one being addressed.
    "Dear sweet Cream, welcome to my chapel."
    "Oh well...its...uh...nice to be here!" Cream said back nervously, being polite as she always is, no
    matter what.
    "You know, my mistress would like to meet you," Shaetore said, turning around to look at Cream. Cream
    smiled nervously again. "Well...uh...gee...thanks for the offer, Miss Valcena...but....um...unfortunitly I can't stick
    around for long...sorry!"
    "Oh NO, Cream...I INSIST!" Shaetore growled with a smile and lept up towards Cream. A figure lept in the
    way and knocked Shaetore back. She slammed against the floor and looked up at her attacker. "You!"
    A blue hedgehog stood there, joined by a pink fairy, a black and yellow penguin, a red dragon, a golden
    sea lion, a silver flying girl, and a black hedgehog.
    "Hiya Shaetore!" the blue hedgehog smiled, grinning almost playfully.
    "Aww, having a bad hairday, Shaetore?" the pink fairy taunted.
    Shaetore glared at the blue hedgehog. "Chaima, never too far from the field, are you?"
    "When it comes to you? Never," Chaima replied, still grinning.
    Cream landed from above, using her ears like wings to land her safely on the ground. "I'll untie Miss
    Ranay,"
    she said, running off towards her.
    "OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" Shaetore yelled, running after her.
    "DOG PILE ON THE BAD GUY!!!" Chaima yelled, tackling Shaetore. The others followed suit.
    Cream and Cheese untied Aushatara. "Run Miss Ranay! You're free!"
    Aushatara sat there, not moving. Cream looked at her. "Miss...Ranay?"
    Aushatara lept from her seat, looking around. Then she began to laugh, scaring Cream and Cheese. The
    Mobians fighting Shaetore stopped, staring at Aushatara.
    "Hey, what's with her?" the black hedgehog asked.
    "I dunno, Chalcon," Cream said, looking at Aushatara. "Miss Ranay?"
    Aushatara looked at Cream with a cold look that frightened her even more. She looked towards
    Shaetore and
    grinned. "I have returned!"
    Everyone but Shaetore became slack-jawed, staring at Aushatara in shock. Shaetore laughed. "Welcome
    back, my lady."
    Aushatara's head jerked towards the door. "Quickly, we must leave here. I sense him coming."
    Shaetore looked at Aushatara. "Where would we go? Where will we hide?!"
    Aushatara waved her hand, and a portal of light opened. "No time! Get in now before I leave you
    behind!"
    Shaetore didn't need to be told twice as she left from the shocked Mobians' grip and lept into the
    portal.
    Aushatara looked back at Cream. "Till we meet again, lil Rabbit!"
    And with that, she lept into the portal, closing behind her.
    Chaima ran over to Cream. "Cream, Cream, you okay??"
    Cream looked at Chaima, scared. "What...what happened to Miss Ranay?"
    Chaima sighed. "I'm afraid, Cream, that the Dark Goddess has possessed Aushatara once again..."
    Behind them, the doors burst open and Sonic, Knuckles, Geoffry, Hershey, Bunnie, and Antoine
    ran in.
    "Where are they?" Sonic demanded.
    Chaima looked up at Sonic and stared. Sonic stared back.
    "Sonic!" Chaima yelled and ran to him, hugging the king tightly.
    "Chaima! What're YOU doing here?" Sonic asked.
    Bunnie ran to Cream and hugged her. "Cream! Thank Hope you're safe! Did thay hurt you?"
    Cream hugged back. "Bunnie! It was scary! Miss Valcena nearly hurt me! But Chaima saved me!"
    "Sonic," Chaima said, looking up at his friend. "She's back! She escaped through a portal, but she's
    back!"
    "Yes, I realized that the moment I said foot in this wretched place," Sonic said, looking around with a
    sneer.
    "What're we gonna do?!" Cream wailed.
    Sonic sighed. "Unfortunitely, Aushatara's in the No-Zone right now, and I can't sense her out until
    she appears in a zone somewhere. For now, we sit and wait."
    "Sonic..." Knuckes spoke, looking at him. "I cannot ask you to go. You know you aren't allowed to
    leave this plane like Aushatara can, it'll destroy you."
    "Yes, Knuckles, I AM aware of this, but I cannot send you either. I need you here," Sonic said.
    Geoffery St. John, a skunk that sported the James Bond look, stepped forward. "Sir, I am willing to
    volinteer my team to seek out Aushatara, wherever she maybe-"
    "No."
    Geoffery stared at him. "N-no, sir?"
    "No. I need you and your team here. I suggest that Cream and her team should go after them."
    This caused an uproar from the Secret Service.
    "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE, YOU WERE ALWAYS STUBBORN-HEADED-"
    "-Cannot send a child on such a dangerous quest-!"
    "AH WILL NOT HAVE MAH COUSIN BE PUT INTO DANGAH-"
    "Zis will not be tollerated!"
    "SHUTUP!!!!" Knuckles yelled, silencing them. "I will NOT have you questioning Sonic's orders!"
    Sonic cleared his throat. "I'm not exactly ORDERING her to go...I'm requesting for it..."
    He knelt before Cream to her eyelevel. "Whatcha say, Miss Rabbit? Can ya do it for us?"
    Cream nodded. "Of course, Sir!"
    Sonic smiled softly. "Then its settled. Now we wait for Aushatara to make her move..."
    


	4. Three: Aushatara Makes Her Move

**Chapter Three: Aushatara Makes Her Move**
    In a dimention completely devoid of any light or solid matter, Aushatara and Shaetore appeared.
    "A temporary sanctuary, I assure you, Mouse," Aushatara told Shaetore. Shaetore tried not to
    scowl at being called Mouse. She hated that nickname. "-he will be sure to send others after us, the moment
    I step foot into a normal zone."
    "So what is the plan, my Lady?" Shaetore asked.
    "Simple, Mouse. I will be seeking a mortal whose strength and evil is nearly a match for my own. For
    this, I will need silence for a few minutes as I will See into other dimentions."
    "Yes my Lady," Shaetore bowed as Aushatara closed her eyes.
    As Sonic and the others headed back to the palace to prepare Cream and her friends for their journey,
    he paused, ears perked.
    Knuckles looked at Sonic. "What is it, Sonic?"
    "...she's Seeing into other zones. I can sense the essence of her presense in other zones. She's
    searching for something..."
    "Maybe searching for a way to defeat you?" Knuckles suggested.
    "Most likely, Captian..."
    Knuckles sighed. "Sir, permission to speak frank for a moment?"
    "Of course, Captian," Sonic said, a little suprised.
    "Sonic...what happened to first name basis? It's Knux, doncha remember? You called me KNUX,"
    Knuckles pointed out.
    Sonic looked at him for a moment and laughed. "I'm sorry Knux, I thought you liked being called
    Captian..."
    "Oh don't get me wrong, I don't mind it. At least in public. But when we're not out trying to make
    an impression, you let me call you 'Sonic' instead of 'Sir', cause we're FRIENDS, right?"
    "Right. Okay Knux, point taken!" Sonic laughed, walking away.
    At the palace, Cream and the others stood before Sonic as he stood before his throne. Sonia,
    Manic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Sierra stood next to Sonic. Sierra was the first to step up, approaching
    the golden sea lion, holding a medallion in her hands. "Rukicha, stong and humble, I present you with this
    yellow Chaos Emerald. May Hope watch over you."
    Rukicha took the medallion. "Thank you, Miss Ranay."
    Amy stepped up to the silver girl. "Pitecha, smart and cunning, I present you with the grey Chaos
    Emerald."
    Pitecha took the medallion and wore it around her neck. "Wow, thanks Amy!"
    Next was Knuckles, who stood before the red dragon. "Chahura, brave and thoughtful, I present
    you with the red Chaos Emerald."
    Chahura pickled Knuckles up to give him a boost in putting on the medallion. Chahura then promptly
    thanked Knuckles by giving him a big dragon hug. The captian struggled under the dragon's grip and tried to
    smile. "It's...good to see you....too...boy...but...can't...breathe!"
    Meanwhile, Shadow stepped up to the black hedgehog. But instead of pointing any attributes out
    about the hedgehog, he just presented him with the orange emerald and frowned. "You have some work to do,
    Chalcon. Don't fight with your brother, and PLEASE, for Hope's sake, don't misuse your power!"
    Chalcon sighed and bowed his head. "Yes sir..."
    Sonic ribbed Shadow as he stepped back and looked to Chalcon. "Chalcon, your ability to access a
    situation and figure out a solution is your greatest strength. USE that talent, alright?"
    Chalcon looked up at Sonic, a bit suprised. "Uh...yes sir!"
    Knuckles was still flailing in Chahura's arms.
    Manic stepped up to the penguin. "Rupicha, sweet and playful, here's the green emerald!"
    Rupicha took the emerald and wore it, looking up at Manic, starry-eyed. "Wow...thanks Manic!!"
    "Guys-" Knuckles gasped under Chahura's grip.
    Sonia stepped up to the pink fairy. "Pucha, sassy and witty, here's the purple emerald to protect ya."
    Pucha put it on. "A way past awesome fashion accessory!"
    "Chahura!" Knuckles gasped, nearly choking.
    Finally, Sonic stepped up to Cream. "Cream, it's up to you to lead this group and stop Aushatara. This
    blue Chaos Emerald medallion will be my eye to see this other world Aushatara will be in, and I'll know when to
    bring you home."
    Cream wore the medallion and bowed. "Thank you, Sire, I will not let you down!"
    Knuckles was finally released, gasping for air and trying to stand with Chahura looking down on him
    lovingly.
    Chaima fowned, looking at Sonic. "What about me? Don't I get an emerald?"
    Sonic knelt before Chaima. "You, Chaima, don't need an emerald."
    "Haha!" Chalcon taunted. He was promptly slugged in the face by Pucha.
    Chaima looked confused. "But...why not?! Why should-"
    "You'll learn, soon enough, my friend," Sonic assured him. "But trust me when I say that you honestly
    don't NEED one..."
    Chaima sighed. "Oh....okay..."
    Knuckles stumbled next to Sonic, looking dazed. "I...concur...!"
    And he collasped.
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    In another dimention, Aushatara Saw a great battle take place on a floating island. A golden creature
    battled a metal-clad raptor. Watching, studying the situation, Aushatara became interested in the raptor as he
    fought. She sensed this creature was clever...cunning. It had been through many battles. Even though the raptor
    fell in defeat under the golden creature, Aushatara smiled to herself. "Clever, clever creature. Yes, your legacy
    WILL live on. You have been chosen by Darkness..."
    Aushatara opened her eyes. "I have chosen a zone, Mouse. We will cross over to this zone, and gather
    a grand army of followers. From there....phase one will begin."
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    Sonic, who was sitting in his throne with his eyes closed and arms folded, opened his eyes quite
    suddenly. "She has made her move."
    Cream and the others were camped out on the floor before the throne, having waited there all night
    for Sonic to call them. Knuckles, with a staff in hand, was snoozing near the door. Royal members were sitting
    in their rightful places, napping as well. Sonic stood up. "Wake up everyone, she's on the move!"
    Everyone stirred and looked up. "Time ta go already?" Cream asked.
    "Yes. Let's hurry, Cream, I fear the goddess is up to something horrible," Sonic said, and held up his
    hands, closing his eyes, concentrating.
    "What's he doing?" Cream asked.
    "He's opening a portal into the next zone," Knuckles said, watching.
    Before Sonic's hands, a white portal started to form. He collasped to his knees. "I spent all my energy
    making this portal. Go quickly, it will not last long!"
    Cream looked at her chao friends. "Let's go!"
    She bolted for the portal and lept in, followed by Chaima, Pucha, Rupicha, Chahura, Rukicha, Pitecha,
    and Chalcon. The portal shut behind them as Knuckles helped Sonic to his feet. "Are they gonna be okay, Sonic?"
    Sonic nodded. "They are being watched over..."
    


End file.
